Together with you
by 21ForeverNAlways
Summary: They looked back at the pictures and realized: "They were back to square one." Lucy and Natsu's high school adventure throughout their lives until... Their hairs were as white as feathers. [Just a few notes and Taylor Swift's songs as the chapter's title. Quite a drabble, really.]


**_"I never believed in Love at first sight and those cliché movies, until I met You. _**

**_You who lighted me up with those chocolate-brown orbs of yours and your bubbly attitude. _**

**_Even if I always get irritated, in the end we still ended up best friends again."_**

**-Enchanted**

**~0^0~**

"So... you're new in school, huh?" A girl, in a flirty tone, said. She has a black curly hair, lips as red as blood and eyes as black as death. Her name was... Marshall? Minecraft? Oh, Minerva.

"Ohh~ You're cute!" Another girl said, she was too much happy. Hyper? Too much sugar I think? That would cause her diabetes. Now... Her name was... Oh, I don't know. Should I just call her... Ms. Hyper-active-bitch? She has pink hair that reached her butt and a-too much, really-innocent eyes.

Then another showed up, she has white hair that just ends up on her neck and deadly blue eyes. "Oh, now, now sweeties." Totally has sour voice. "You do know he's mine. Now shoo!"

Her name was Angel, like as if she is.

I growled under my breath. And rolled my eyes, oh how nice! Meeting up with popular ladies is a pretty good start. What? It was sarcasm, duhh!

Then this blondie came pulling me and hugged me. Saying, "Hey! You! What do you think your doing! Just because you're seniors doesn't mean you start getting the nice people here!" Yay! She saved me! **Note: Once again, sarcasm.** Look at yourself, Natsu! A-freaking-girl saved you! You idiot! Are you-freaking-gay!?

No I'm not, you stupid conscience! If I'm gay, then you are too!

"Tch, Lucy. Taking away what's fun." Ms. Hyper-active-bitch said with a scowl, her eyes glaring daggers with this Lucy-blonde.

"Yeah, she always do." Minerva (the flirty girl) said, her eyes were so weird. It turned even another shade of black.

"Shush! Now, now sweet cheeks! You shouldn't fight Lucy. She's just a stupid ass bitch, who doesn't get a proper boyfriend. Ha! She always get cheated." **(NOT)** Angel said, with a maniac laughter.

Okay, that's it! Too much drama here! Anybody gonna burst out like shit?

"LUCY!" Ohh~ Speak of the devil, the prince has come to save her. "YOU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Oh! **Ice** Princess Charming came here! Going all naked again!" And he was, totally naked all the way!

"Gray! Don't go, coming here all naked like that!" Lucy-blonde said, a furious flush.

And I was just there, standing. Looking all like: **Sup' bro nothing fun happenin' much lately, nah. Just people here talkin' , shoutin' and being naked. Now, that's just normal right?**

As Lucy faced me, I could see her complexion now. She's pretty cute.

Her shoulder-length golden blonde hair, chocolate doe orbs, pale-ish peach skin, long lashes and pouty pink lips. Though she didn't place make up, she looked like a goddess. Aphrodite!

Unlike those **(NOT) **beauty queens over there, just plain grotesque and disgusting.

She could make a good friend, I smiled at her and she smiled back until both of us laughed at no reason at all. Receiving the attention from the other students, **"Weirdos."**

I hope, this year would just be a lot more peaceful. _Sigh._

**-Enchanted to Meet You-**

**{There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place**

**Walls of insincerity,**  
**Shifting eyes and vacancy**  
**Vanished when I saw your face}**

* * *

**HEY THERE! **

**This is Natsu's Point of View, sweet cheeks!**

**SORRY for not being alive. And not updating any more. **

**I know. I _know_ I have many un-completed fanfics and yet I'm making another one. **

**Call me stupid, but I have my pride. **

**And I swear till I finish all my other stories, I swear to the River Styx that I will finish this with honor.**

**And here ya go! You're welcome!**


End file.
